1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture and, in particular, to a table with a drawer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional table tops are often constructed from fiberboard or particle board. Although such materials are widely available, these types of table tops often have little strength and are easily damaged or broken. In addition, the connections between the legs and the table tops are often not secure and they tend to loosen or break over time. If the table top is damaged or broken, it is often difficult or impossible to repair. Moreover, this type of table top, which is constructed from solid materials, is relatively heavy and difficult to move.
It is also known to construct table tops from plastic instead of fiberboard or particle board. Plastic table tops are generally easy to manufacture because they may require a relatively small amount of material to construct and the plastic table tops may be constructed with relatively simple manufacturing steps. Furthermore, the plastic table tops tend to be high in strength, light-weight, and easy to clean. Additionally, plastic table tops are often preferred by consumers because of there portability and ease of use.
Tables constructed with these conventional plastic table tops are often used for a variety of purposes and tasks. For example, people often place items on the table top such as pens, paper, erasers, needles, thread, chopsticks, knives and forks. After use, a person must place these items in a separate storage location and retrieve them again when needed. Alternatively, a person will place various items on the surface of the table top during use, but because the surface can be rather slippery or smooth, the items tend to roll off onto the ground, making it inconvenient for the user.